


Philtre

by threewalls



Series: Love As Thou Wilt [1]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Negotiations, Pre-Canon, Yami no Matsuei Bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years before "Love as Thou Wilt", written for Lady_ganesh.</p><p><cite>"I have only one last question: can you produce a love potion?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Philtre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"I have only one last question: can you produce a love potion?"

The Alchemist looked the Steward up and down, smiling below laughing eyes.

"Why would a man like you think he needs something like that?"

The Steward's face flushed with something even he could not describe to himself as solely anger. He had expected the Alchemist's qualifications to be accompanied by a crisp Tiberium accent, not that of island Palermo, where citizens of Caerdicca Unitas were neighbours to a D'Angeline colony. The Steward had not expected the distraction of a cascade of golden hair.

The Steward had visited Palermo, once, but he was older now. The Lord's requirements were above the Steward's discomfort.

"The _Lord_ ," he emphasised, "wishes to invest in the study of love potions. If you were to be hired, that would be your main object and occupation."

The Alchemist spread his hands, a gesture of surrender that his unchanged smile promised was no true surrender at all.

"It may take some time. Years, perhaps," he said. "But a challenge interests me."


End file.
